


【豆腐丝】 小甜饼

by Whaaaat_614



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaaaat_614/pseuds/Whaaaat_614
Summary: 下半程开始啦，看了我横这磕磕绊绊的比赛，突然想撸一个甜甜的pwp来激励9102还磕豆腐丝的自己ｄ(･∀･*)♪ﾟ





	【豆腐丝】 小甜饼

      

  


      魏格尔正和亲爱的队长计划着今晚通宵的使命召唤，鞋都还没来得及脱完，就听到从客厅里传来脚步声和随之而至的问候，他于是知道从慕尼黑过来的波兰前锋又要破坏他和队长的游戏之夜了。

      莱万穿着居家服走到玄关和他打招呼： “Julian ，恭喜你们，精彩的比赛。 ”

      这个招呼实在太敷衍，而且从队长笑歪的脸看来，自己也该自动告辞了。魏格尔看着眼前交换一个亲吻代替问候的两个人，在心里翻了个巨大的白眼。

      “ 那队长我先走了，下次再来。 ” 他弯腰把脱到一半的鞋默默穿上，想想拜仁前锋的节操，还是忍不住多说一句， “ 队长你记得好好养伤啊， Robert 你也记得小心他的脚踝。 ” 然后在罗伊斯反应过来之前迅速溜走。

  


      “ 下午就过来了？怎么也不和我说一下。 ” 罗伊斯被牵着走到沙发前坐下，估摸着莱万也是刚回到慕尼黑不久就跑过来了，惊喜也心疼的看着半蹲着查看他脚踝的人，在他把袜子脱掉之前害羞的缩了回来， “ 还没洗澡，脏着呢。 ”

      莱万也不甚介意他的闪躲，站起来揉揉罗伊斯奔波了一天有点散乱的金发，看着他明亮的眼睛，心动地弯下腰去亲他无意识微微翘起的嘴角， “ 那先去洗澡吧，我帮你拿衣服。 ” 说着就想把人拉起来，怎知罗伊斯抓着他把他也拽到了沙发上，还顺势靠上去又亲了一下，没上场踢球精力充沛的伤员瘫在沙发上耍赖： “ 等会儿再洗，先抱一会儿。 ”

      他们几乎半个冬歇期都待在一起，分离不过才两三周，莱万应该是知道他受伤的消息，才踢完客场就过来了。

      罗伊斯侧过头看着莱万，上一轮踢完整场的中锋显然不像他那么精神，灰蓝色的眼睛里都带着些疲惫，但还是抱着他陪他说一些有的没的，从各自刚结束的比赛说到即将到来的欧冠淘汰赛，再说到下赛季、下下赛季。莱万的确有点累了，本来只想快点把人带上床休息，不过看着罗伊斯神采奕奕的样子也愿意和他多坐一会儿，时不时回应他的玩笑和挑衅，用点头，微笑和一个个的亲吻。

      说着说着罗伊斯的兴奋劲也慢慢过去，蹭了蹭把自己更深的陷进莱万温暖舒适的怀抱里，抬头看着他帅气的脸，甜蜜又装作漫不经心的开口， “ 是不是 Lukasz 告诉你的？ ” 想着又伸手愤愤地戳住莱万宠溺的酒窝， “ 我可是他队长，怎么总向你通风报信的。 ”

      莱万看着眼前被队员宠出脾气的小队长，只觉得他这娇纵的样子也可爱得不得了，笑着抓住他作怪的手，放到嘴边亲他微凉的指尖， “ 别忘了我也是他的队长，而且这也不算通风报信，他不说你也总会来跟我撒娇的。 ” 然后在他发脾气之前把话题岔开， “ 脚踝还疼吗？刚才看你走路还有点别扭。 ”

      “ 不疼，本来也不太严重的。休息两天就好啦。 ” 被堵了一口气的罗伊斯只好把不满都发泄在波兰国家队队长挺拔的鼻子上，恶狠狠地蹭他的鼻尖， “ 那下次都让别人告诉你，我不找你了。 ”

      “ 好了是我的错，以后都让我找你。 ” 莱万听他用软叽叽的嗓子威胁，连忙投降认怂。

      罗伊斯本来也没想生气，但还是被哄得很满意，放过莱万可怜的鼻子，笑着亲了亲发红的鼻尖： “ 我要洗澡啦，去给我拿衣服吧。 ”

      “ 去吧，要不要我帮你洗？ ”

      “ 都说不严重了，我自己洗就行！ ” 莱万看着罗伊斯发红的耳尖在他的身后大笑出声，跟上他加快的步伐也走进房间。

  


      他冲完澡从浴室出来的时候，半裸着只穿了一条睡裤，把毛巾盖在湿哒哒往下垂的金发上，抬起单手随意的擦着，水滴从发梢滴落分明的锁骨处，又向下滑落在精瘦但有力的肌肉间，但很快就消失在他白皙得几近反光的皮肤上。

      莱万正靠在床上玩手机，看到眼前还冒着热气的人，拍了拍身旁的位置。

      罗伊斯坐下来半靠着莱万，把毛巾一并递过去，也乐得把还在滴水的柔软金发都交给他，顺便抓过他放在床头的手机接着之前的页面随便看看。发现莱万在看前一天那场比赛最后那颗进球的报道，罗伊斯顿时笑倒在身后的怀抱里， “ 看自己的新闻也太自恋了吧，拜仁慕尼黑的第三队长。 ” 感受到莱万故意发狠的蹂躏几下他的头发后，咯咯地笑得更大声了。

      莱万听着怀里人放肆的耻笑，也拿他没什么办法，唯有把毛巾扯下来扔到地上罢工意思一下，发现罗伊斯也没收敛的迹象，凑过去亲了亲他的侧脸，开始反击， “ 你也很关注对家中锋的新闻嘛，伟大的多特队长。 ” 一边说一边用鼻子蹭罗伊斯的酒窝，示意他把脸扭过来接吻。

      谁知罗伊斯直接转过身用手掐住他的两颊，皱起眉装作气势汹汹的样子， “ 那当然关注了，还知道你享受和穆勒默契的配合呢。 ”

      装凶都挡不住软软的嗓音，带着一点点的醋意让莱万把眼角的褶子都笑出来了，把小队长的手抓下来，就着这个姿势凑上前亲他的嘴唇，一下一下啄吻着哄他： “ 但比不上我享受现在，最享受现在。把舌头伸出来， Marco 。 ” 这话说得太温柔又性感，正直的多特队长听完都止不住腰眼发软了。

  


      莱万诱惑得光明正大，罗伊斯也不扭捏，左手勾着他的脖颈和他唇舌交缠的同时把另一只手从衣服下摆探进去，沿着雕刻一般深邃的人鱼线往上摸，停在坚硬的腹肌处流连忘返。感受到莱万的手抚摸他敏感的侧腰，一时间就乱了呼吸，从喉咙里呜咽出声。

      “Julian 刚才还说让你好好养伤呢 Marco 队长。 ” 莱万在罗伊斯平稳呼吸的间隙开口调侃，不过心口不一的把二人的衣服快速褪了干净，握住罗伊斯按在他腹肌的右手往下探，指示他抚慰自己已经硬挺的阴茎。

      无论做过多少次罗伊斯也还是忍不住害羞，索性闭上眼睛把自己的嘴唇再贴上莱万的，再开始不轻不重的撸动手里的粗大。

      这个力度显然不能让对方满意， “ 再用力一点， Marco ，像我一样做。 ” 莱万把唇慢慢顺着他的脸颊转移到耳朵，咬着他的耳垂说出让 Marco 更加兴奋的话，手不知道什么时候也圈住了他的勃起，从根部到龟头用力的撸了几次，就已经有透明的粘液从马眼往外流了， “ 今天这么兴奋，最近几周都没有自己做过吗？ ”

      “ 拜仁冬歇训练不行吧，哪来那么多精力 … 唔 ” 莱万的话听得他有点不忿，挑衅只说了一半就被他划过臀缝的手指堵住了，屁股有点期待的收缩，连带着阴茎也没出息地在他手里跳动了一下。

      莱万忍住了没继续笑他今天异样的敏感，自治理亏一样亲亲罗伊斯用牙齿扣住的下唇，弯下腰打算先帮他出来一次。于是伸手在床头柜里摸出润滑剂，随意挤了一点出来就直接挤进了他紧翘的屁股里，才刚进入里面就迫切地收缩，莱万简单抽送了几下手指就感受到肠壁逐渐变得湿润，随即加了一根手指用力抽插起来。完全勃起了的阴茎也很快被他含入口中，灵活的滑动舌头给予忍不住呻吟出声的罗伊斯更大的刺激。

      “Marco ，别抓我的头发，摸摸自己的乳头。 ” 莱万感受到头顶的细微刺痛，把嘴里的阴茎暂时的吐出来，抬头看进罗伊斯已经带着水汽的眼睛里，慢慢教他做让自己更舒服的事。

      这太超过了，罗伊斯看着莱万坚定的蓝眼睛委屈的想。平日自持的波兰人为他口交的同时还要求他抚摸自己，而且他插在屁股里的手指已经渐渐找到敏感点，直抵着那处戳弄得他下腹酸软。但他听话地抬起了一只手轻轻揉着自己微微隆起的胸肌，另一只手还是不舍的虚插在莱万的黑发间，按着他的头不知道是抗拒还是迎合。

      “Lewy ，放开 … 嗯啊 … 快要到了 …” 中指无意中划过已经硬挺的乳头，罗伊斯顿时敏感得扭着腰挺动了一下上身，然后食髓知味地继续抠弄起来。屁股越夹越紧，莱万不得不轻轻揉捏他半边的臀瓣帮他放松，然而这好像只是使他更接近高潮了，随着莱万一次火辣的深喉，罗伊斯在他嘴里到达了今晚的第一次高潮。

      刚刚射过的小金毛有点恍惚的趟在床上，看着莱万从床头抽出纸巾清理了嘴里的精液，顺从的接受他凑过来时还带着一点气味的接吻，并在他躺下的时候侧过身打算还他一个正式的手活。

      莱万很自然的接受了他的服务，但他并不打算就这样放过罗伊斯的小屁股。亲吻开始变得色情，手上用了一点力气揉弄从刚刚开始就舍不得放开的臀瓣，画着圈捏着顺带挤压还湿润的穴口，不让它有机会完全缩紧。罗伊斯也被渐渐勾起了欲望，手扶着莱万健壮的上臂，把舌头伸到他嘴里热情地回吻。

      温柔的波兰人等待他度过了不应期，但耐心也几乎被耗尽，单手急切的带上避孕套，另一只手简单确认了一下穴口的湿润程度，就挺着已经硬的发疼的阴茎直接插了进去。

      虽然刚刚扩张过了，但莱万的尺寸还是让罗伊斯不禁难耐地呻吟： “ 太大了， Lewy… 疼 … 唔 …”

      “ 明明一下就吃进去了， Marco 。 ” 忍耐太久的波兰人直接拆穿了他， “ 还咬得这么紧，很喜欢对吧。 ” 说罢像是在回应肠壁热情地迎合一样，又快又狠地挺动下身，直直把罗伊斯操出哭腔。

      在罗伊斯哭叫着呻吟的时候，莱万把他受伤的那条腿托了起来，可他来不及甜蜜地回应，就被就着单腿抬高的姿势更用力地操进更深的地方， “ 啊啊 …Lewy 不要，不要这个姿势，啊 … 呜啊 …Lewy” ，操得太深了，粗大的阴茎每次都擦着敏感的软肉操到最里面，罗伊斯爽得腿根一阵阵打颤，无助的拍着莱万宽厚的肩膀，但并没有换来已经操红了眼的人的怜悯。莱万索性把他另一边腿也抬了起来，用上臂托住，双手握住罗伊斯的细腰，配合下身的动作把人钉在自己的阴茎上，以方便每次都能把龟头抽出到接近穴口的地方，再强硬地操开紧缩的甬道一直顶到屁股最深的地方。

      最敏感的地方也被重点照顾了，莱万太了解他的体内的秘密，粗大的龟头总能戳中 g 点，然后在他拔高的呻吟里狠狠地研磨，享受湿热的内壁更紧而无措的收缩，逼得罗伊斯只能流着眼泪求饶。

      “ 太、太深了， Lewy… 呜 … 太深 … 啊啊呃啊 …” 可惜求饶也没什么用，反而引来更激动的顶弄， “ 要亲 … 亲我！呜 …Lewy ，亲我啊 … 啊唔 ” ，莱万太过挺直的上身惹得罗伊斯十分不满，毫不怜惜的操干也让他委屈得开始撒娇，嘟起嘴索吻，扭着腰想摆脱莱万强势的控制，但落在莱万眼里却是口是心非的骚浪迎合。

      这个姿势不好接吻，莱万不得不把双手从他紧致的腰间移开，松开他纤长的双腿之前还记得提醒， “ 自己把腿抬高 Marco ，绷直一点，别磕到了。 ” 看似细心的提醒其实很狡猾，罗伊斯在用力把腿绷直的时候发现。但莱万在他开口抗议之前就吻上了他嘟的有点久的薄唇，轻撬开牙齿舔进他的口腔，把他所有的哭吟和呜咽都化解在粗重的呼吸间。

      贴近的距离使得抽插幅度减小，但力度却有增无减，于是被操的更快更狠，罗伊斯收缩着一阵阵发酸的屁股，在接吻中被操得哭了出声。 “ 轻点、唔 …Lewy ，轻呜 … 轻一点 ” 正如之前的每一次求饶，这一次也被莱万残酷的拒绝了，他把手伸到罗伊斯背后，稍稍托着他的腰窝，确保自己能全部顶进罗伊斯的屁股里。

      被托高的腰让罗伊斯不敢放松，努力地绷着腿抬高打开，每一寸的用力都不得不夹紧屁股，在甬道里的粗壮阴茎顿时感觉更清晰了，罗伊斯爽得不住颤抖，又更加慌乱地绷紧屁股上的肌肉，夹得莱万忍不住舒服地喘息，把他操得更凶。他在床上难得的低吟性感得让罗伊斯止不住收缩甬道，腰一酸腿就快要掉下来，霎时慌乱地抓紧莱万的手臂，哭着按照叮嘱重新把腿绷直。

      他的阴茎早已在性爱中再次勃起，随着莱万的抽插在腹间硬挺着晃动，他想伸手抚慰却被霸道地挡在途中， “ 你这次要被我操射才行， Marco 。 ”

      已经射过一次的罗伊斯只感到控制欲发作的莱万更过分了，屁股深处传来的一阵阵刺激使得阴茎涨得酸痛，腿绷得太久也抖得越来越厉害，但还是把手乖乖的收回来放到正一点点舔吻他侧颈的莱万头上，只哭着反抗， “ 太酸、 Lewy… 啊啊 … 不行的，呜 … 呃 … 不行、 Lewy…”

      被欺负出哭嗝的小金毛让莱万还是心软了下来，从他性感的肩颈处抬头一点点吻去他的泪水，放慢阴茎进出的速度，温柔的控制抽插的力度，哄骗他做更多的事。

      “ 别怕， Marco 。你可以的，就像以前那样。 ” 说着把手移回罗伊斯细腻的腿根，替他扶起已经无力地双腿，轻轻地揉着发颤紧绷的肌肉帮他放松， “ 我的 Marco 肯定可以的，放松，交给我就好。 ”

      没想到腿根绷紧的筋腱突然被按摩的感觉太刺激了，罗伊斯哭叫着又酸又疼的，扭着劲瘦的腰直想躲。

      莱万由着他扭腰，按他喜欢的节奏九浅一深地操着他的敏感点，感受甬道越来越乱的收缩。知道哭了一晚的罗伊斯快要高潮了，莱万被紧缩的屁股刺激得不行，也不再刻意坚持，乱了节奏和呼吸，咬着牙关开始最后的冲刺。

      “Lewy 、 Lewy 啊 … 好累 … 又要射了，唔啊 —” 莱万的抽插几乎要把他贯穿，他扭着腰想向后躲，又被握住腰继续操干到再次高潮，最后和莱万一起射出来的时候罗伊斯连声音都要叫不出来了。

  


      把人抱进浴室清理的时候莱万有点反省自己是不是欺负过了，毕竟小金毛现在看起来比刚踢完点球大战的样子都累，连在他脖子上的手都挂不住而不断滑落，幸好一起躺在浴缸里的时候罗伊斯慢慢恢复了一点精力。

      讨好的去亲罗伊斯美好的侧脸，未免他回过神来发脾气，莱万想了想还是直接哄人比较保险。

      “ 我后天才走，明天给你做炖牛肉好不好？ ”

      “ 还要红甘蓝。 ” ，罗伊斯听完在莱万肩窝里蹭了蹭金色的脑袋，侧过身撒娇， “ 我想睡觉了，你等会儿抱我回去。 ”

      “ 晚安，我的 Marco 。 ”


End file.
